Andreas Vasquez
NAME: Andreas Vasquez AGE: 17 ORIENTATION: Homosexual ACTOR: JC de Vera LOOKS: Tall and jock built (6'2" & 158 lbs) and very muscular, he has shoulder-short and clean cut black hair, big eyes and big lips and a rather dark skin tone from his Filipino heritage. He loves to wear a tux, which is why he loves dance competitions so much. He feels like a true gentleman in it. His parents definitely have a good amount of money on them and it shows in how much attention he puts to his clothes, until the detail everything he wears is in place. He tries to create the hairdo of James Stewart most of the time when gelling it up. PERSONALITY: Smart, sophisticated, a little slick and always smiling at everything with a (faked) unstoppable amount of optimism. Very supportive of others and obsessed with theater, Broadway, old school glamor and specifically the 40's and 50's. He's the one who would not be embarrassed to sing in the hallways, to make a few dance moves during lunchtime and he's gifted with a razor-sharp wit which hides in small, snarly remarks. He's all about keep on smiling and to put up a straight face and leaves things behind him easily... at least, that's what he thinks but deep inside it doesn't. He's expressive but not on this big emotional way but more calm and confident. It's easy for him to create an objective opinion without judging with a grudge and sticks to the facts. As slick and smooth as he is during dancing, the contrast with him in his regular life is big as he's a very clumsy guy actually. Unless he thinks about what to do first in his head, he won't seem so easy in his moves. He sees everything through big, rose-tinted glasses and believes that his big break will come some day. He's very organized and doesn't make promises he can't stick to, and if he does he will apologize for it. He understands most people and a different point of view and loves to negotiate with others but accepts his superior. He wouldn't make fun of someone or intentionally try to put them to shame in public but his remarks or his behavior sometimes does so anyway. Some people would find him weird with how he's always singing or dancing through everything. He loves to impress people and is sometimes a bit of a showoff. (think Freddie Mercury) He's very innocent at heart and actually very naive and doesn't think bad about others soon... but then sometimes his conscience would show up. He would notice something is wrong and then for a moment think clearly and then shrug it off. If he feels that he's getting worked up, he takes a break, leaves all kinds of company or talks about it with one person only not to start spewing and messing up. He acts very shy when around a guy he likes or who is simply attractive and would chuckle endlessly but try to cover it up. He could easily get confused with mixed signals though and could assume a guy might be in for it too when they aren't and then would make up an excuse and leave as soon as possible. He avoids confrontation at any cost which makes him come off as a "weak" boy. He can have very spontaneous actions which some people like and some dislike. During the times that he really, really snaps then you have to watch your back because then, consumed by anger, he's not going to back down from hitting you where it hurts. He doesn't talk immensely much about himself, more his hobbies. Member of the Drama club and dance. LIKES: Dancing, teaching others how to dance, singing, musicals, the theater, being on stage, making people happy, his friends, James Stewart, Gene Kelly, Cary Grant, classic movies, the 40's and 50's and its glamor, Grace Kelly, Donna Reed, laughing, guys , looking good and dressing to impress, tuxedos, being on the ballroom floor and leading a girl in a gorgeous dress, the Foxtrot (his personal favorite dance!), working out. He also loves of course to look good for "his" (regardless of dating or not) man. He doesn't like rock music but for Queen he makes an exception as he sees Freddie Mercury as a personal role model. DISLIKES: Homophobia, rock music except for Queen, being late, cooking (he's not really good at it), switching schools, people making promises they can't stick to, being alone, boredom, people being sad, the color black unless it's in a tux (so depressing!), drugs, being so clumsy, small cars and doesn't like extreme cold. STRENGTHS: Smart, level-headed, responsible, he can judge without letting his emotions get into the way and is especially very sweet when around the girls. He's in great shape and has above average body strength from all the dancing and working out. He can keep his calm very, very well and doesn't start fights with others. He has a nice sense of style and is very optimistic. He's also a good singer and can control his breath very well (maybe that comes in handy when having to run for a long while?). WEAKNESSES: He puts others in front of himself, doing anything to not be a burden to others. When he isn't dancing, he is actually very clumsy and can trip over nothing and knock over anything within proximity. He also sees everything through rose-tinted glasses. His spontaneous actions freak people out. Tends to get confused with guys, easily mixing up friendly and interested. He avoids any kind of confrontation. He also can't be alone and would break down if it happened, he can't keep himself busy and the feeling of helplessness makes him too sad to think straight. He's also naive and his optimism might annoy people. FEARS: Abandonment (because so many friends from previous schools did this), burdening others, fires, small and tight places. RELATIONSHIPS: Crushing on Landon, hard. Friends with fellow artistic/music fans such as Leah (though she considers the group more as acquaintances), Harry, Evan, Roy and Jessica. Met Leah through self-defence classes and they clicked quickly. Knows Tanya and May fairly well through dance. Used to be very close with Robert as well, through the Drama club, but it got awkward when he mistook Robert's friendliness for interest and blurted out his attraction to him. Now they're friendly for the sake of working together, but it's not the same anymore. It does mean a lot to him that Robert tries hard not to make things too awkward and let him down gently, without being weirded out by a guy hitting on him. FAMILY: Mother and father, both work at a bank and they earn quite a lot of money. He's an only child. BIO: In his child years, Andreas was always the odd one out, completely obsessed with Hollywood from the 40's and 50's and obsessed with the theater. He would dance in the middle of the hallways and his intense amount of optimism worked against him, as it freaked others out. In middle school, with puberty coming up and boys starting to want to be sure about their sexuality, he was often accused of being gay and often was the victim of homophobes wanting to vent their anger on someone, and Andreas then happened to pass on by. Unlike most bully victims, he immediately told his family and they supported him and talked sense and courage into him to stay himself and not to give them what they wanted. As hard as it was, Andreas stayed true to his beliefs and his parents put him into a self-defense class where he befriended a few people. They then enrolled him for the local dance school for dancing classes as they had seen him dance to anything seen on TV or on the classic movies, trying to copy it. This gained him his confidence and his flamboyant attitude as a "true gentleman". The homophobes however didn't stop and it often ended in physical fights. Eventually, Andreas switched two more schools before he finally ended up at one where he found his home. His parents then suggested him to attend the local gym so he could work out, get stronger and so feel even better about himself. Andreas did this and he started to enjoy working out together with dancing. As he managed to blank out the mean guys and avoid fights and if it was needed, he hit on it and hit them where it hurt, people started to leave him alone and he made it through his junior and senior year peacefully and would've easily graduated if not in the Program. In that time he developed even more of his personality. The friends from previous schools all stopped making contact even though promising. It made Andreas so afraid of being alone and abandoned, after all, he thinks you should stick to a promise. OTHER: He loves the rain as it gives him an excuse to blurt out a song from his favorite musical. He also starts fumbling with his clothes when he gets nervous. GAMEPLAY: He will follow a group of people he trusts and try to do stuff like talking about normal life or singing to release the tension. He'll try to keep the good atmosphere in a group but will eventually break down too. Most importantly: he wants to find his crush, Landon, hoping to get to spend his possible final moments with him. The only people he could imagine himself killing are extreme homophobes.